


I Want You By My Side

by goddess_julie



Series: More/Everything [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Kid!Fic, Kidfic, Smut, Wedding, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn, girl!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The highly anticipated and long awaited Tomlinson-Styles wedding.  Harry and Louis get hitched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have the endgame for the entire fic. One could say the Liam/Zayn wedding was the endgame. One could say this is (I already did). Personally I think they're both the endgame but honestly couldn't end the series with any other fic than this one. Now there may be more fic forthcoming in this 'verse. I don't know, but this is the last fic I've written to date. 
> 
> This fic takes place about six or seven months before Liam and Zayn's wedding.

This is the day Louis has been thinking about for as long as she can remember. When she was a little girl she dreamed about a big, extravagant wedding with all of the trimmings. She wanted the dress, the veil, the church and the reception. The only variable had been the groom. In her first year of College she hadn’t realized it but the tall, curly haired boy with the big green eyes and fleshy bottom lip that bumped into her randomly would end up to be that man.

It’s been nine years since that day, since she’d met Harry on campus while she and El were heading down to the footie pitch and she’d bumped into quite possibly the clumsiest bloke ever known to man. Nine years since she’d fallen in love at first sight. Nine years, three children and a lifetime of memories with a lifetime to make more.

“I swear child,” a voice interrupts Louis’ thoughts. “If you ruin your make up I will murder you.” Louis turns her head to where her makeup and hair stylist is smiling at her. Lou met Harry and Louis years before when she’d just started out doing Zayn’s hair while they were in college and they’d all kept in touch. Louis had felt a jealous spark for about twenty seconds upon seeing Lou and Harry interact, and then she met Lou’s husband Tom and her gorgeous baby Lux which had put an end to that. 

“But...” Louis whimpered. “I’m getting married. MARRIED LOU!” 

“And you will not go out there looking like you’re going to a funeral sweetheart,” Lou chastised. I’ve just fixed up Zee, Gemma and the others. The men have decided to do themselves,” just as Louis was about to speak Lou shushed her. “Yes I did Harry’s hair. Don’t worry, we both know how that would turn out.”

They both break out into giggles as Lou puts the last touches on Louis’ make up and hair. Once she’s ready, they start with her dress. Louis makes her way from the en suite where she’d been set up for hair and make up, into the master bedroom where everyone is waiting.

Elsa is sitting on the floor as she plays with her dolls with Perrie keeping her distracted. Zayn is standing in front of the mirror as she slides the last bit of jewellery onto her wrist and fingers, hair and make up perfect. Gemma, who Louis and Harry had both agreed would be her Maid of Honour was talking softly with Jay as they laid Louis’ dress out on the bed. When she enters the room, they all stop and look at her with awe in their gazes.

“Come on love,” Jay says softly, choked up with emotion. “Let’s get you ready.”

Louis chose an A Line gown with lace appliques on bodice and ruffled skirt with a sweep train. She wore a simple pearl necklace that sat high on her chest with a matching pearl bracelet and customized Pandora bracelet that Harry had surprised her with the night before. Once everything was put in place Louis turned to face the most important women of her life. 

“Pretty, mummy pretty.” Elsa walks slowly to Louis. As though she is worried she will do something wrong, as though she will disrupt something. They had been gentle yet explicit when telling Elsa how important this day was for Mummy and Daddy and how everyone was going to work hard to make sure it was perfect.

“Not as pretty as you, Princess,” Louis kneels down to kiss Elsa’s cheek softly.

“Is you happy?” 

Louis blinks back her tears as she nods. “The happiest love, the most happy Mummy in the world.”

Jay snorts and wipes at her eyes while Anne does the same from where she’s sat on the bed. “Not bloody likely, Babe.”

“Oh hush you,” Louis laughs as she motions for her mum to come over to give her a hug. It takes a little while to make sure everyone is ready and the women all stop Louis for one last rite of passage.

Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.

Jay smiles as she hands over something old. She’d given Harry a ring for their wedding but she had kept something for Louis, something for her wedding day. It was a set of pearl barrettes that Louis’ grandmum had worn on her wedding day and that Jay had worn on hers. Lou takes them from Louis’ hands before she starts to cry and adjusts her hair to incorporate the barrettes.

Zayn steps forward with her something new. It is a pair of pearl earrings that match her bracelet, necklace and barrettes. With shaking hands, she removes the earrings that Louis already has put in and puts the new ones in the holes. When she’s done, she cups Louis’ jaw and rests their foreheads together. “I am so proud of you, Lou.” Before Louis is able to speak, Zayn shakes her head. “I know babe. Don’t start because we’ll both be bawling.”

Anne steps in between the girls. “Now. It’s my turn ladies. Let me speak to my daughter in law.” She gives Louis a box containing her ‘something borrowed’ item. Inside, Louis finds a silver anklet. It looks new but the charms on look very old and delicate. They spell “Harry” and Louis watches Anne’s eyes water. “It was Harry’s. When he was a baby we had it made and I had it repaired and fixed up. I just wanted for you to wear it today, a little piece of him on you as you walk down the aisle to him.”

“Oh Anne,” Louis is biting her lip to stop herself from crying. She knows that if need be, Lou can fix her lipstick.

“Something blue,” Gemma calls loudly, interrupting the moment. When there is no response, she says it again. “Elsa? Something blue?”

“Is that us Auntie Gems?” Elsa whispers loudly. The room laughs as she does.

“Yeah baby girl, that’s us.”

Elsa takes the box out of Gemma’s hand and walks over to where Louis is watching. Gemma grins as Louis looks up at her.

The something blue is a blue charm for her ‘wedding’ bracelet. There are also three charms next to it. An E, M and J to join the few charms that are already on her wrist. “I went with Harry when he bought the bracelet,” Gemma explained. We decided all silver and then one blue charm for your ‘something blue’ present and then I wanted to get each of the kids’ initials for it.”

“I helped,” Elsa cheered from Gemma’s hip where she was sitting.

“You sure did Princess,” Gemma said with a grin.

A knock on the door interrupts them. Zayn opens it, peeking into the hall. She has a quick conversation with the person on the other side and nods before shutting the door again. It is time. The men had arrived at the church and they were just waiting on the women. Anne and Robin had arranged for a Limo Bus to take the women over to the church all together. Once the ceremony was over, the entire wedding party and their dates would be able to take it to the venue where the reception was being held, but for the time being it was for the women only.

There was champagne chilling in the limo but to everyone’s disappointment, it was for after the ceremony, not before. “I know how you are,” Jay said with a laugh. “We start and then by the time you’re ready to walk down the aisle you’ll be stumbling and…”

“Mum,” Louis whines. Elsa pipes in.

“It’s Mummy’s day, she can have whatever she wants.” Louis claps and cheers at her daughter’s words. 

“See, my baby knows how it is. Now gimme gimme gimme.”

Louis sneers at Zayn when she hands her a bottle of water.

Twenty minutes later they’ve arrived at the church. Dan and Robin are standing outside to greet the women, letting them know that everyone is inside and waiting. Jasper and Maeve sleeping soundly for their afternoon nap, both dressed in their suit and dress, being watched by Perrie and one of Louis’ youngest sisters. Harry is at the altar with Liam by his side, Niall, Nick Grimshaw and Louis’ best friend growing up Stan standing as Groomsmen.

Louis looks at her group and smiles. Gemma is radiant in her Maid of Honour dress while Zayn, Lottie and Eleanor are ready to start down the aisle. Elsa is holding her basket of flowers as Dan and Robin take the women’s coats and put them in the holding room for after the wedding.

“Mummy, am I doing a good job? I want to practice for Aunt Zee and Leemo’s wedding.”

“You’re perfect , El. You ready?”

Elsa gives a nod with a very serious expression on her face. “Ready Mummy.”

“Now you remember what to do, right baby?” Louis asks. Elsa nods again. 

“I walk down the church to where Daddy is standing with Uncle Leemo. I put flowers on the floor. It’s okay to make a mess today, I not gonna get in trouble today.”

Louis laughs and kisses Elsa’s cheek affectionately. “Right, Princess. So you start, you’re the leader. And we’re going to follow the leader. Right?”

“Right,” Elsa gives Louis a high five and walks in front to where Eleanor is standing. She turns to the other woman and smiles. “I the leader, you follow me. Okay?”

“You got it Elsa,” Eleanor laughs. 

Anne and Robin have gone into the church to take their seats at the front. Louis sees how full the pews are as the door slowly opens and the organ begins to play. They’re waiting for a few moments when Elsa turns around.

“I go now mummy?” She asks loudly. The whole church turns around and starts to chuckle loudly. Elsa hears the noise and beams as she gets ready.

“Yes, El, you start. You’re the leader.”

Elsa starts down the aisle, dropping rose petals as she goes. She waves at people she recognizes and gets halfway down the aisle before she sees Harry who is beaming at his daughter. She drops the basket and begins to run towards him before she’s swooped up into his arms and kisses him.

“Mummy is so pretty,” she says with a grin. “She back there,” Elsa points to the door where Eleanor has already started out and Lottie is following. 

“I know babe,” Harry says with a grin. “You want to go sit with Nana Anne? She’s waiting for you.”

Elsa holds Harry’s face like she’s seen him do to Louis often and leans in. “Will you be okay? If I go sit there?”

Harry holds in his laughter and nods sagely, “I think so babe. But if I’m not, I’ll call you over.”

“Good luck Daddy.”

Louis watches the interaction as she slowly makes her way down the aisle. She has her mum on one side and Dan on the other, butterflies in her stomach and her focus is solely on Harry at the end of the aisle. She can vaguely hear murmuring to the sides, flashes are going off with each step she makes, but nothing matters. Her eyes are on Harry’s and she has to focus on her breathing, she has to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. Before she knows it, they’re at the front and Jay kisses one cheek while Dan lifts her veil and kisses the other. Jay follows suit with Harry while Dan shakes his hand before they both take their seats. 

Louis moves to stand behind Harry and she wobbles just a bit. Harry, as always, is there to catch her. “Ooops,” she giggles nervously. Her stomach swoops at the smile Harry gives her.

“Hi.”

It’s like time has stopped. Louis looks up into Harry’s face and she sees the boy she met nine years ago. She sees the man she’s about to marry. She sees the father of her children, the love of her life and the only person she wants to stand beside her for the rest of her life. But mostly, she sees the awe and the love he has for her reflected in his eyes.

~*~*~

Harry hasn’t slept a wink. He’d said his goodnight to Louis early, just after dinner and the girls had gone their way while the men had gone their own. It had been agreed upon by all that it would be an early, easy night. The rehearsal had gone off without a hitch and dinner was spent reminiscing about the early days of their relationship to embarrassing stories that everyone had heard countless times before but couldn’t help but enjoy again.

Gemma had pulled them away, promising that before they knew it they’d be seeing each other again. That in twenty four hours they’d not only be married, but celebrating with their friends and families and getting ready for their honeymoon. Zayn and Perrie had been forced to come to Gemma’s aid and forcibly pull Louis away, kicking and screaming.

He was only half sure she was kidding. Liam had clapped Harry on the shoulder and led him away, off to Niall’s house where they would be spending the night. The girls got Harry and Louis’ house while Niall was housing the men.

They shared a few drinks once back at Niall’s, all opting to head to bed relatively early. Harry was in his bed by twelve-thirty, he just could not manage to turn his brain off. By two he decides to get out of bed for a cup of tea. It is there that he finds Liam, talking softly on his cell phone.

“Really? One night, Payno?” Harry asks as he turns on the light. He chuckles as Liam jumps in surprise and flips him off.

“Hold on babe, some twat just scared the shit out of me,” Liam turns to Harry. “What’s up? You okay?”

“Just need some tea, can’t sleep.” Harry busies himself by starting the kettle and fishing a tea bag from Niall’s cupboard. “Say hi to Zee.”

“Not Zee,” Liam answers, much to Harry’s shock. When Liam sees the expression on Harry’s face he shakes his head sharply. “Oh fuck, no. This isn’t what it sounds like.” Liam watches Harry’s eyebrows raise and he blushes. 

“Who are you talking to Liam,” Harry asks with a laugh. He holds his hand out to take the phone, surprised when he wouldn’t hand it over. “Liam?”

Liam sighs. “Lou. I’m talking to Louis. She couldn’t sleep and just …” Liam shrugs and focuses back on to his phone conversation. “Babe, I’m going to talk to Harry okay. Just lay down, go put on Grease or Love Actually, something you know will take your mind off of how excited you are. Hug Elsa or the babes, and when you wake up you’ll be getting ready to get married, okay, love?”

Harry feels his stomach flutter at the gentle tone of Liam’s voice. He waits for Liam to end the call before he speaks. “You always talk to my woman like that? Love? Babe?”

Rolling his eyes, Liam snorts. “Fuck off, Haz. What are you doing up?”

“Can’t sleep. Can’t turn my brain off.”

“Same with Lou. She was going crazy at the house, everyone else is passed out and she’s up, thinking and overthinking about everything. Said she can’t sleep with you not there but I told her it’s not the first time you’ve been apart.”

Harry sat down at the table with Liam and began to nervously fiddle with everything in arm’s reach. He jumped as Liam covered his hand with his own. “How are the kids? How is she, really?” Harry asks softly. He misses her, misses the kids. Can’t wait until they are finally married. 

“They’re excited. The twins barely know what’s going on and Elsa just knows that it’s a big day for everyone. She gets to wear a pretty dress, be a princess and have everyone together for a party. And Lou, well you know how impatient she is. When she wants something, she doesn’t like to have to wait for it.”

Harry laughs. “I know the feeling. I don’t know how we waited this long. One more night shouldn’t matter.”

“Mate, you know the night before is the worst,” Niall’s voice breaks into their conversation from the entrance to the kitchen. “It’s that last bit before the good part.” 

Niall pulls a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard over the fridge. He puts three shot glasses down and fills each as he sits down. When Harry balks he receives a snort in response. 

“Come on, you clearly need something to help you sleep. Just take a few and it’ll calm ye nerves.”

Liam downs his without trouble. Niall follows shortly. Harry can only sigh and do the same. He groans as Niall fills the glasses once more.

“One more and then off te bed with ye.”

“To Louis and Harry,” Liam toasts.

“To a fecking brilliant wedding tomorrow,’ Niall chimes in.

“To the best friends I could have ever asked for,” Harry adds. They clink their glasses off of one another before downing them.

“Now, let’s get some sleep.”

Harry had hoped the shots would ease him into sleep. He hadn’t been able to fall into a relaxing sleep, but he had dozed off and on throughout the night. It was enough to fool the lads, but when Lou had seen him for last touches to his hair and tux before she went off to visit the women, she immediately knew.

“You arse,” she growls as she cupped his jaw. “Your eyes are dreadful, your skin is so pale. Are you trying to make me look bad?”

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was all about you,” Harry jokes. He hisses when she slaps his cheek playfully.

“You are lucky I love you, Kiddo.”

The others weren’t in need of Lou’s services for hair. They all had short, manageable hair that just required a bit of gel and they were done. Harry, on the other hand, was sat down in a chair and told to stay still until Lou let him up.

Fifteen minutes later she has his hair artfully styled, the darkness under his eyes masked and he is ready to get dressed and off to the church where the men were having their pictures done. There would be mixed pictures after the ceremony, but the men and women all had their separate photo shoots done before hand. One photographer would be at the church with Harry and the lads, while the other was at Harry and Louis’ house taking pictures of the girls.

With a hug and a kiss to the cheek, Lou is off to visit the girls and start their hair and make up. She promised she would see him at the church.

Harry wants a few moments alone to get dressed. He just needs a bit of time to think, to enjoy this moment as he imagines Louis back at their house getting ready with his mum and Gemma, her wedding party all preparing for the big day. He’d gotten a call earlier from Elsa who had wanted to call her Daddy to say hi and good morning. She’d asked Nanna Anne to help her call, wanting to make sure that Harry would be at the church with them later. He missed her even more in that moment and told her he couldn’t wait to see her at the church, and when he did he would have a huge hug and kiss for her.

A knock on the door interrupts Harry’s thoughts. When he turns, Liam’s head pokes through the door. “Can I come in?” Liam asks with a smile. Harry nods.

“I have something for you,” Harry walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a small black box, presenting it to Liam. “Thank you for being my best man, Li. Thank you for being there for us time and time over the past eight years.” He watches as Liam opens it, his eyes widening and jaw dropping slightly.

“Are you serious? These are fucking sick man.” Liam takes out the Batman cufflinks, grinning madly. Zee is going to be so damn jealous.” Harry helps him put them on, smiling as they shine in the light overhead. The two men shared an embrace until finally Liam stepped back. He straightened Harry’s tie and gave him a once over. “You look great, but you need one more thing to make your outfit perfect.”

Liam pulls his own box from his pocket, presenting it to Harry. 

“Zee and I picked it out.” 

Harry opens the box to find a vintage pocket watch inside. It is gorgeous, intricate and delicate. When he turns it over, he sees that it has been inscribed. Harry and Louis’ names are etched into the silver, their wedding date and the word Always, underneath. Harry can’t keep the tears from his eyes.

“This is gorgeous,” Harry says. “Thank you.”

Liam pulls him back into another hug, clapping his shoulder tightly. “We’re proud of you Hazza. You both are so brilliant, such great parents. And I’m humbled to be a part of your day.”

“Thank you for standing up with me, I wouldn’t want anyone else,” Harry admits. “I love you Li, we all do. And for you to be a part of this with us means everything to us.”

They’re given a few more minutes alone before Robin is poking his head in through the door. “Harry? Son, it’s time to go. Are you ready?”

Harry and Liam exchange a smile and a nod. “Yes, it’s time.”

The photographer worked through an hour’s worth of pictures, a number of combinations and positions until finally it was time to get to the church. Harry vowed to enjoy each moment of this day. It would be the only wedding day he would have and thus, wanted to make it as memorable as possible. Some of his favourites were of him, Liam and Niall goofing around, pretending they were at a photo shoot for a magazine. No less than a dozen times did he think that it would have been perfect with Louis and Zayn with them. At one point Liam had voiced his unspoken thoughts.

Before he knew it, they were at the church. Dan slipped outside to make a phone call as Harry and his groomsmen entered to greet the guests that had already shown up. The wedding was scheduled to start at 1, his watch read almost half past twelve. Once he had thanked everyone that was already seated for showing up, he took his place in front of the alter to greet the Priest who would officiate their wedding.

It is almost one when he sees Robin and Dan slip out the back of the church. His stomach has started to churn nervously. Louis must have arrived. Harry felt Liam’s hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at the other man. He gave a broad smile as he took in his best friends. They stood side by side, Liam, Niall, Nick and Stan. All wearing matching tuxes, all staring towards the back of the church where the door had just opened. With a glance to the pews, he saw his mum and Robin in their seats, his mum already crying and dabbing her tears with a hankie. 

As the organ started he heard Elsa’s voice echo through the church.

“I go now mummy?” She asks loudly. Harry is beaming as the whole church turns around andstarts to chuckle loudly. 

Louis’ voice echoes after, the sound makes Harry’s heart race. “Yes, El, you start. You’re the leader.”

He watches his daughter artfully drop rose petals from her basket. He sees her wave to Lou and Tom before she gets excited at seeing Perrie sitting with friends of theirs. It is when she’s about halfway down the aisle when he knows she’s seen him. She gasps as she drops the basket and squeals. “DADDY!”

Harry is laughing as she runs towards him and hurls herself at his body. He catches her with ease and picks her up to kiss her cheek affectionately. “Hi Daddy,” she whispers into his ear as she hugs him with as much strength as she can muster. “I love you, I missed you.”

“I love you too babygirl,” Harry whispers back. He kisses her nose and watches her giggle.

“Mummy is so pretty,” she says with a grin. “She back there,” Elsa points to the door where Harry can see Eleanor clearly and Lottie emerging from the open door. 

“I know babe,” Harry replies with a grin. “You want to go sit with Nana Anne? She’s waiting for you.” He points to his mum who is waving at her, beckoning her over.

Elsa holds Harry’s face like she’s seen him do to Louis often and leans in. “Will you be okay? If I go sit there?” She looks genuinely worried and Harry falls in love with her all over again. She is so much her mother’s daughter it has his heart aching.

Harry holds in his laughter and nods sagely, “I think so babe. But if I’m not, I’ll call you over.”

“Good luck Daddy.”

He hears a gasp and once Elsa has made it to his Mum’s side on the bench, he looks up. Louis has entered the church. She’s flanked by Jay and Dan and it looks like she’s floating on air. She looks like an angel and Harry can’t take his eyes off of her. Each step she takes, he watches her until she’s at his side. Just as she’s about to step beside him, Louis trips. As a reflex, Harry reaches out to steady her, pulling her close as he does.

“Oops,” Louis giggles. She clutches Harry close and he finds himself lost in her eyes.

“Hi,” Harry’s voice is barely a whisper. She’s knocked the breath out of him with her beauty.

“You ready to do this?” She asks when she’s able to finally pull away from him.

“Been waiting my whole life for it.”

The ceremony is just under an hour but feels like minutes. They had written their own vows and neither were able to get through them without tears, from them and their guests. Finally Harry is given the go ahead from the Priest to ‘kiss his bride.”

Elsa’s voice breaks the kiss as she calls out to them from her spot in the crowd. 

“Are you married yet Mummy? Is it time for the party?”

Louis pulls away as she laughs into Harry’s mouth. Her breath catches as Harry mouths “I love you” to her before she can fully turn to face their daughter.

“Yes baby. It’s time for the party.”

“And with that I now announce to you all Mr. and Mrs. Harry and Louis Styles.”

Elsa is at their side almost instantly, squeezing in between them to grab onto each of their hands as they walk back up the aisle and towards the church entrance. Liam and Gemma follow, with Niall and Zayn, Nick and Lottie and Stan and Eleanor behind. They stand at the exit of the church as their well wishers all follow suit, promising that they will see them at the reception hall in a few hours time. The wedding party is off for their group pictures to be taken.

Louis’ favourite pictures are the ones with her, Harry and the kids. The photographer is a friend of Harry’s who Louis had demanded they hire for the pictures. She’d seen her work and knew immediately that she and her team had the style that she wanted to capture this day for them.

By the time they are finished with pictures everyone is starving. It is barely four and dinner wouldn’t be served until around seven. Cocktails start at five thirty with appetizers as guests were able to enjoy time with the wedding party before the reception started. Surprisingly, Louis is the first to break.

“I’m so hungry I could eat a horse,” she groans as they gathered their belongings to load into the limo bus. Elsa laughs so hard she nearly topples over, causing everyone to follow with laughter.

“Ew Mummy, we don’t eat horses. Horses are to ride.”

“It’s a figure of speech darling,” Louis says. She slides onto the bench and pulls the small girl onto her lap. “It means I’m really hungry. I could eat anything.”

“Anything, like that crunchy pasta you make? Member, Mummy? When you made the pasghetti and it hurt Daddy’s teeth?”

Louis eyes narrowed to their friends, glaring at each and everyone one of them for laughing. Harry sat came and sat beside them. He hands Jasper to Louis and takes Elsa from her mum. “El, we don’t like to make fun of mummy. Mummy gets mad at us.”

Elsa starts to laugh. “Like the Hulk. She gets green and goes ‘grrrrr’”.

“Exactly,” Zayn snickers against Liam’s throat. 

“Gus,” Niall calls to the man on the other side of the partition. “Please take us to the nearest Nandos. This causes for a celebration. And every celebration starts with Nando’s.”

In full wedding gear, the group pull into Nando’s. Rather than the photographer take a separate car, they had convinced her to ride with them so that she could get candids in the limo to and from the church to the official venue for pictures to the reception. She was inspired by the expressions of other patrons as the wedding party entered, asking for a table for twelve plus three children.

They ate with enthusiasm, as none, except Niall and the kids, had been able to hold down any type of breakfast that day. When they were finished, a few more dozen photos had been taken, an impressive amount of chicken had been consumed and they were all ready to head to the reception.

Harry held back and told everyone to go ahead. He wanted a moment to speak with his wife. When they were alone he pulled her into his arms. “ How are you Mrs. Styles?” He asked with a deep, searching kiss. 

“So wonderful, Mr. Styles,” Louis whispered back against Harry’s mouth. She looked up at her husband and stroked her fingernails in his hair, scratching his scalp lightly how she knew he loved it. She grinned as she got a purr in response.

“I thought my heart was going to stop today when you walked into the church,” he admitted. “You are so beautiful, sometimes I can’t even believe it.”

“Love you so much Haz,” Louis leaned up to kiss Harry hungrily. “Want you, want to feel you. Want to make love to you, as your wife.”

“And you will,” a voice startled them apart. They turned to see Nick Grimshaw smirking at them. Louis groaned and gently punched Harry’s shoulder.

“Why did he have to be here? It’s your fault, you invited him.”

Harry chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Louis’ head. “I think he definitely earned a spot in our wedding party. He’s been here since the beginning…”

“And has been a pain in my ass ever since.” The smile on Louis’ face took away any heat that he might have felt in her words.

Nick laughed as he rolled his eyes. “Harold, your son needs a nappie change and I refuse to be a part of that. Perhaps you should go and check on it while I walk your bride back to the car.”

Wordlessly, Louis thread her arm with Nick’s, pulling him close for a hug. “Seriously though Grimmy, thanks for being here. I’m glad you were a part of it.”

“Me too, LouBear.” Nick stopped them from continuing and turned so that they were facing each other. “You two were meant to be together. I knew from the moment we met you that you’d be here to stay in young Harold’s life. I’m still getting over the nightmares I was forced to endure when sharing a flat with you both, but the two of you make me believe that true love exists.”

Louis wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled Nick close for a tight hug. “Thank you. He thinks the world of you and has always thought of you as a big brother and he respects your opinion.”

“Come on, Love. We have a party to get to. I think Niall convinced Zayn and Liam to open the champagne in the limo and knowing those brats, they’ll have it finished before we can join them.”

Nick wasn’t entirely wrong. Thankfully, Harry had snuck two bottles into a corner and pulled them out when Louis and Nick stepped into the limo. They still had a long night ahead of them, so they would have to pace themselves, but found themselves drinking what they had liberally until reaching the Hall.

Louis called Jay when they arrived, asking her to come out to give them a hand with the twins and Elsa, all three who had fallen asleep on the way to the reception. Once the three had been brought into the ballroom and set up in a corner behind the head table where they could sleep, everything was ready for their grand entrance.

Originally, Nick had been expected to DJ but they agreed that he wouldn’t be able to fully enjoy the night if he was working, so he’d arranged for a friend of his, Greg, who he often worked with to work the wedding. The lights began to flicker and introductions began.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Greg announced. “Let me introduce to you, the wedding party for Harry and Louis Styles. First we have Stan Lucas and Eleanor Calder.”

The crowd applauded as Stan and Eleanor danced into the room, sunglasses and fedoras on, waving as they passed.

“Next we have Nicholas Grimshaw and Lottie Tomlinson.”

More applause sounded, Louis’ entire family cheering for Lottie while everyone they’d gone to school with that had been invited were catcalling Nick. They too wore sunglasses and fedoras as they danced across the room to their seats at the head table.

“And now, I introduce you to Niall Horan and Zayn Malik.”

Niall came running into the room with Zayn on his back, piggy bag style. They both wore the sunglasses but Zayn was waving her hat around like she was riding a bull at a rodeo. The entire room erupted in cheers and without warning they both tossed their hats at Harry and Louis’ mums who caught them proudly.

“Here we have Liam Payne, the best man and Gemma Styles, maid of honour for today’s ceremony.”

By this point, everyone is on their feet, waiting for the bride and groom themselves to enter the ballroom. Liam waltzes Gemma through the path they had created and they do a choreographed dance around the dance floor before heading to the table to join the other members of the wedding party.

“And last but certainly not least, the reason we’re all here today to celebrate. I would like to introduce you all to Mr. And Mrs. Harry and Louis Styles.”

The applause is thunderous as they enter the room to their planned entrance song, A Little Respect by Erasure. Everyone is dancing and clapping as they make their way around the room, thanking everyone for coming to make their day special. Finally, they’ve made it to the head table and take their places, everyone finding their eyes a little wet and cheeks sore from how hard they’ve been smiling.

Dinner passes with more food than anyone could possibly even imagine, more liquor than food and intervals where they’re toasted and the crowd chants ‘kiss, kiss, kiss’. Louis and Harry indulge each toast with a lengthy kiss that gets sloppier and sloppier as the night progresses. 

Liam stands up just before dessert is about to start. He approaches the microphone and nods to Greg who dims the music that they have playing throughout the meal. He introduces himself to generous catcalls throughout the hall which of course he can’t help but blush at. Louis is crying mere minutes after he’s started. Documenting his friendship with the married couple, the ups and downs they’ve all faced and when he knew they were meant to be together forever. He spoke of his love for them and their children, not to mention how generous the two were with those they loved in return.

“So,” he started to conclude his speech. “What I want to say to the both of you tonight, is thank you. Thank you for your generosity. Thank you for letting us all be a part of one of the most special days of both of your lives. Thank you for letting me be in your lives and thank you for being a part of mine. You give me hope that I can be half the parent you both are when Zayn and I get married and have children. You make me believe that true love does exist and that everyone deserves that person to love and cherish for their lives. I love you both. And I am so proud of you for everything you’ve done and everything you’ve still yet to do.”

“Fuck you Payno,” Louis cries as she jumps up and runs to where he’s standing. She throws herself in his arms, oblivious to the laughter echoing around them. “Fuck you for making me cry. I love you, even if you are a giant arse.”

“I love you too, Lou.” Liam says against her ear, holding her close. When she’s finally let him go, Liam heads to his seat at Harry’s left at the table. He accepts a hug from the other man and congratulates him one more time. 

Gemma is up before Louis can stop crying.

“Your turn little brother,” she promises into the microphone. She addresses the room before her. “I’m Gemma. Harry’s older sister. I’ve known since he was born that he was special and I honestly wondered if anyone would be good enough for my little brother. And then he met Louis. While I loved her the first time he introduced us to her, I wasn’t sure how long they would last. I didn’t want to get too attached in case it wasn’t forever, but couldn’t help but hope that she would be his ‘forever’. Thankfully I didn’t have to worry.”

Gemma continued. Louis pulled Harry close as tears fell from his eyes at his sister’s words. Finally, she was concluding her speech.

“I couldn’t imagine a world where Harry and Louis aren’t together. They’ve given me two beautiful nieces and such a wonderful nephew, and I know that’s not the end of it. They have brought so much love into this world, so much light and I can only hope that we can give you both even a fraction of what you’ve given us. I love you Harry. You’ve been the best brother anyone could ask for. And not only that, you’ve given me something I never expected, a sister.”

“Not you too,” Louis wailed as she sobbed. “You fuckers just want to see me cry today.”

The crowd all began to wipe their tears as they laughed, Louis lightening the mood considerably. Gemma approached her brother and hugged him, afterwards doing the same with Louis. When they were settled, Greg reclaimed the microphone.

“With that, it’s time for the Groom and Bride’s first dance.”

Harry led Louis to the dance floor. They vaguely heard one of the babies crying and moved to check on them when Zayn stopped them. “I’ve got it, do your dance.” 

Zayn approached the chairs where the twins and Elsa were all sprawled and saw Elsa already awake, soothing Jasper’s tears. “Shhhh, it’s okay Jas. Mummy and Daddy are dancing.” When she saw Zayn, Elsa grinned. “Jasper waked up. “

Seconds later, Maeve starts crying. Liam is at Zayn’s side in an instant. “I’ve got her babe, you get him and I’ll take her.” 

They’re both standing together, each with one of the babies in their arms and Elsa holding onto Liam’s waist timidly when Zayn leans in to kiss him. “I can’t wait until this is us, Leeyum. Me and you with kids. Married.” She smiles as he pulls her face close, kissing her tenderly.

“I love you.”

“Mummy and Daddy dancing? Can we see?” Elsa tugs on Liam’s pants and nods to the dancefloor where they’ve just started swaying together.

“Course, babygirl, lets go closer.”

Love Someone by Jason Mraz is being played as everyone crowds around the dance floor to watch Harry and Louis sway slowly, wrapped up in one another. Liam can feel Elsa fidgeting, like she wants to join them but is afraid to interrupt. He looks down and sees her chewing on her fingernails nervously. With one hand holding Maeve close to his chest, he kneels down so that he is at eye level with Elsa. 

“Do you want to join your mum and dad?” He whispers. Elsa’s eyes widen and Liam sees her nod.

“Can I? Will they get mad?”

“Of course not, babe. Just go up and ask if you can cut in.”

“Kay, uncle Leemo.”

Timidly, Elsa walks up to where Harry and Louis are wrapped up in one another and stands beside them. She grabs onto Louis’ dress and tugs shyly. “Mummy? I cut in?”

Louis is startled out of the daze she’s in and looks down at her gorgeous daughter who is smiling up at her and Harry with wide, green eyes. Instantly she stops moving and nods, kneeling down to pull her daughter in for a hug. “Oh baby, you’re up. Did you have a good nap?”

Elsa nods and lets Harry pick her up to place on his hip as he includes her in on the dance. The next dance starts and Greg announces that it is for the entire wedding party. Niall approaches Gemma with a grin.

“Looks like you got ditched for a foursome,” he nods to where Liam and Zayn are dancing together, Maeve and Jasper in their arms in a crowded four way dance. Their foreheads are pressed together as the babies are sucking on their dummies and enjoying the swaying back and forth.

The first dances turn into Mother/Son and Father/Daughter dances which leads into a full swing dance party that had everyone out of their seats and mingling as Louis and Harry made their way around to once again speak to their guests and thank them for taking part in their day. The cake is cut and everyone is moving from the cookies and cake table to the photo booth they had set up in a corner of the ballroom for people to take silly pictures and leave messages for Harry and Louis. It’s after eleven when Gemma and Anne agree that they’ve had a full day and they’re going to take the kids up to the room they had rented that night and put them to bed. Slowly, as the night passes people start to make their way home or to the rooms they too had booked in the adjoining hotel. By one-thirty Louis is practically asleep in Harry’s arms, a smile permanently etched on her beautiful face.

“Lou?” Harry kisses his wife’s lips gently. When he feels her start to respond, he pulls away. “You ready to go upstairs?”

“Gonna take me up and make me come?” Louis’s eyes snap open, her grin now filthy. He can’t help but chuckle.

“A few times, yeah.”

“What the fuck are we waiting for!”

She’s thrown the bouquet, no one surprised when Zayn caught it. Harry had tossed the garter, that one caught by Niall who wiggled his eyes at Perrie and received the middle finger in response. They had cut the cake and spoken to everyone they knew they had to before the night was over.

Louis spotted Zayn and Liam sitting in a dark corner, Zayn writhing on Liam’s lap as they were attached at the mouth. “Take it to a room sluts,” Louis slurred as she stumbled over. “S’what Haz and I are doing.”

Zayn pulled away from Liam’s mouth with a whimper. She pulled Louis in and pressed their mouths together. “Night babe. Best wedding ever. Love you.”

Louis giggled as she pulled away from Zayn and kissed Liam similarily, licking his jaw before letting Harry hoist her over his shoulder. 

“With that, we’re going to go upstairs and...”

“FUCK,” Louis screamed, interrupting Harry. “We’re GONNA FUCK!”

They were heading towards the elevator when Louis wiggled to be set down. She looked up at Harry, wide eyes filled with worry. “Can we go say goodnight to El and the twins first? Wanna kiss ‘em goodnight.”

“Of course, LouBear. We’ll head to Mum’s room and say goodnight. Check on them and then go up to our room.”

Anne and Robin were watching tv when Harry and Louis knocked softly, not wanting to wake the kids up from their slumber. They thanked Harry’s parents one more time for looking after the kids and promised they would see them the next day for lunch. Upon entering their suite, Harry watched as Louis gently removed each piece of jewellery before she turned to face him with a sultry grin decorating her lips.

It took a little help and a lot of clasps to be unhooked but eventually, Louis’ dress fell to the floor. She picked it up and laid it over a chair so as not to ruin it. Her stockings covering her legs, panties sitting deliciously on her slim hips and bra pushing her breasts up, creamy flesh drawing Harry’s eyes down. 

“Are you planning on just staring, Love?” Louis asked as she walked confidently across the room to where Harry stood beside the bed. He shook his head and began to remove his tie and cummerbund. His shirt was next followed by slacks, leaving him only in his pants and socks.

They were on each other almost instantly, the pull overwhelming. Louis felt Harry’s mouth cover hers while his hands cupped her arse as he moved to pick her up and carry her the last few feet to the bed. When he’d placed her down, he slid out of his pants and socks and crawled over her, unable to keep his eyes off of how beautiful she was, laying beneath him, spread out and waiting for him to make love to her.

It took seconds for her bra to be thrown aside, her panties tossed onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. Harry sat back on his knees, staring down at his wife and trying to decide where to start. With a grin, he knew exactly what she wanted from him. With his thumb and forefinger, Harry spread Louis’ pussy lips and licked a stripe from her hole to her clit, sucking softly on the fleshy nub of nerves. He began to suck and lick as much as he could, using the thumb of his other hand to gently work her hole until she was arching her back and digging her heels into the bed below her. He moved from his thumb to inserting one and then two fingers inside of her, fucking her steadily as he continued licking her clit at a teasing pace.

“’M ready Haz. Please. Want to feel you, want you inside me.” 

Harry took one last taste on his tongue and then climbed up Louis’ body to attack her mouth, forcing her to taste herself on his mouth. They continued kissing until Louis had enough and wrapped her legs around him tightly. She reached between them and stroked his cock a few times until he was steadily thrusting into her hand. Placing him at her entrance, she bit his lip hard.

“Fuck me Haz. Fuck. Me.” Louis was begging, dragging her manicured nails down his shoulder to his back.

He entered her in one long stroke, swallowing her groan of pleasure. They began to move together at a rapid pace, Harry held her one hip with a large hand while the other held her arms over her head, their fingers tangled together. Harry kept up a steady pace, teasing them both to the brink of orgasm before slowing down and starting again. He felt Louis struggling beneath him, needing to go faster but unable to overpower him to make it happen. As they began to kiss, tongues dueling together from his mouth to hers, Harry jumped when Louis bit his tongue playfully. The distraction was enough momentum that she needed to catch him off guard and roll them over so that she was now sitting on top of him, their breath short between them.

“My turn,” she promised with a grin, rising on her knees before placing him once again at her entrance and seating herself on his prick. Harry was at war with himself, needing to close his eyes at the overwhelming sensations of Harry on top of him, all around him and in his blood but at the same time not wanting to miss a second of it. 

Her pace was hard, relentless and she swiveled her hips with perfect precision. She took him deeper than he’d been able to get while he was over her, and she placed each hand over Harry’s shoulders so that she was bending over him, her breasts swaying between them.

“Play with me while I ride you, please?” She begged. Need your fingers.” With the first touch of his finger on her clit, she began to ride him fast and dirty, moaning filthily in the air with promises of what she would do to him if he could just let her come. Harry took it as a personal mission to make her come as hard and fast as possible. He continued to rub and tug on her clit with the amount of pressure he knew she loved, just the other side of painful and without stopping. His free hand reached up to cup one of her breasts, fingers tweaking her nipples like he knows she gets off to.

“Come for me, Lou. Wanna see you come on me,” Harry begged, voice low and raspy. “Gonna come just from your orgasm babe, wanna see my wife come on me.”

Louis arched her back as her orgasm washed over her. She continued to move on Harry, riding him until she could feel his cock thicken and a warmth coat her insides, making each slide up and down wetter and a loud squelching noise took over the room. Their mirroring groans echoed against each other’s mouths and finally Louis was spent. She carefully removed herself from where she sat on Harry and on weak legs, headed into the bathroom to clean up. Once she was finished, she brought a flannel in for Harry, wiping him as clean as she could before crawling back into bed with him.

“I feel we should go another round or four,” Louis said once they’d settled against one another, her head resting on Harry’s chest.

“We have our whole lives for that,” Harry mumbled tiredly as he pressed a kiss to the top of Louis’ head. Now, let’s sleep and see what trouble we can get into in the morning.

“Love you, Harry,” Louis whispered softly, kissing Harry’s chest under her mouth. She vaguely heard his response before drifting to sleep.

It was to a loud bang on the door and the sound of a hysterical wailing baby that Louis woke up with a start. Harry was already up and pulling on a pair of trackies as he went to answer the door. Louis scrambled to grab a tee shirt from the bag of clothes they’d brought for their stay in the hotel. She found one of Harry’s old tee shirts she often wore as a night shirt and a pair of panties. 

“It’s okay Mum. They’re not used to waking up without us,” Louis heard Harry say, voice rough with sleep. She ran into the other room to see Anne with Jasper in her arms and Harry taking Maeve from Robin. Once in her father’s arms, Louis saw Maeve settle down, which only had Jasper screaming louder, reaching for him. 

Louis was across the room in a few strides. She gave Robin a hug and followed suit with Anne as she took her son from his grandmother’s arms. Nestled against her chest, Jasper began to settle down immediately, his thumb found its way into his mouth and he began to hum.

“I was just saying to Harry, we’re so sorry. We didn’t know what else to do. The more we tried to calm them, the more upset they got.” Anne looked distressed and Louis shook her head, hugging the woman again, much to Jasper’s dismay.

“It’s okay Anne, sometimes they’re okay. They haven’t been away from us much and we didn’t put them to bed last night.” Her attention was diverted by Elsa who was standing at the door, looking small and lost, worry in her eyes and her lower lip between her teeth.

“Mummy, me and the twins was worried,” she said softly. “You didn’t say goodnight and then when I woked up you were gone.”

Harry knelt down, careful not to jostle Maeve who had fallen back asleep. “We did baby, you were asleep when we came up. I gave you a kiss right here,” he leaned forward and kissed Elsa’s forehead gently. “Then I told you I loved you and said to have sweet dreams. Did you?”

Elsa gave a shy nod and beamed “I did. Mummy said good night too?”

“Of course she did sweetheart, we both did.”

“Maybe the honeymoon is over? Maybe we come sleep with you?” Elsa looked at the floor before raising her gaze up to meet her Daddy’s.

“The honeymoon has been going on for nine years,” Anne laughed. “It’s never going to be over.”

“Isn’t that the truth?” Robin chuckled. Harry and Louis only gave a half attempt at a glare before they all broke into laughter. 

 

“Of course you can come in and sleep with mummy and daddy,” Louis said. She thanked Anne and Robin again before leading Elsa into the bedroom. They were both curled up in the bed, Jasper nestled between Louis and Elsa as they waited for Harry and Maeve to join them. The twins and Elsa were asleep almost instantly, warm and feeling safe between their mum and daddy. Harry was curled on his side, looking down at their three children and then at his wife, who was staring at him in awe.

“We did this,” Louis said softly. “How did I get so lucky?”

“How did WE get so lucky?” Harry countered. He watched Louis’ eyes close and started to sing softly to them. Elsa’s eyes fluttered open and Harry watched her reach out to put her fingers over his lips.

“Shhhh, Daddy. Sleep time. You sing later.” She was back asleep seconds later. Harry felt the bed shaking with Louis’ laughter. He couldn’t help but laugh softly with her.

“Did you see that?” He asked softly, as he made himself comfortable. 

Louis snickered as she peeked out from one eye. “You’d better be quiet she’s like her aunt Zee when she doesn’t get enough sleep.”

“You mean like her Mum?” Harry leans over to kiss Louis square on the mouth. When he pulls back, his nose is still brushing hers and their foreheads are touching. “And I can’t wait until we have at least a half dozen more.”

“I love you Harold Styles,” Louis says, cupping Harry’s cheek in her hand. He’s very careful not to jostle the babies who are sleeping soundly between them.

“I love you more Louis Styles.”

“Wow, I love the sound of that.”

“Me too,” Harry breathed. “This is just the beginning love. We have our whole lives ahead of us.” He watched as Louis began to slowly drift off and eventually, was sleeping just as soundly as the kids. As tired as Harry was, as much as he knew he needed to get some sleep in now as they were going to have a busy day, he couldn’t take his eyes off of these precious angels. His precious angels. And Harry couldn’t help but wonder when he and Louis would be having their next child. He wanted everything and he wanted it all with this woman.


End file.
